


Wind (One-Shot)

by Roryfinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iron Dad, M/M, No Beta, Peter Parker Whump, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Suicide Attempt, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, implied/referenced eating disorder, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: When Stephen receives a call from Peter, the kid he looks at as if he were his own, at 2 in the morning he fears it may be his last.!!Please Read The Tags!!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Wind (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vent fic so it is not well put together. 
> 
> Please be careful while reading this it contains references to eating disorders and suicide.

Wind

He liked wind. It was calm and chaotic. Unpredictable but peaceful. 

The wind was stronger up there. Peter stood on the roof of one of the many tall buildings he liked to perch on top of. He took a deep breath. 

Breathing.

It’s almost like controlling the wind. Peter likes control. His ribs poked through his suit showing just how much he liked control. 

Peter took another deep breath, “Karen, what’s the probability of me dying if I fell from this height and hit the bottom.”

“You would have a 0.658% chance of survival. Might I suggest calling Tony, Peter.”

“No! Don’t call him Karen, I’m fine!” Peter was close to Tony but didn’t want to stress him out anymore than he would be after today. He didn’t want him to blame himself anymore. Tony was practically Peter’s dad and Peter knew he would be devastated but it was for the best. 

He stepped onto the ledge. 

“Peter may I suggest stepping back from the ledge, Peter.” 

Peter didn’t answer. He was thinking about someone. 

Peter first met Dr. Stephen Strange when they were fighting a giant squid-like space monster. Peter was hit by one of the monster's tentacles and smashed his head against the pavement. Strange saved him. 

After that Peter started visiting the sanctum. He enjoyed the sorcerers company and although he would never admit it, Stephen enjoyed the company just as much. 

Peter opened up to him about Ben and May. Stephen told Peter about his hands. Both parties were confused why they felt so safe with the other person at first, but ended up not caring. 

Peter introduced Stephen to Tony. He was hoping the two would be friends but they ended up hating each other. 

As time progressed though, Peter managed to get the two together and they could never be happier. 

So when Stephen receives a call from Peter, the kid he looks at as if he were his own, at 2 in the morning he was very concerned. 

“Peter?” A yawn was heard from the other end of the line. 

“Stephen, does dying hurt?” 

Hundreds of red flags went off in Stephen’s head. “Peter, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Physically no.” Peter looked at the skyline. “Stephen I’ve been thinking, thinking a lot. I think I want to die.”

Before Peter could finish or possibly jump, Stephen grabbed a piece of Peter’s hair that he kept for patrol emergencies. He opened a portal a few feet behind him and almost gasped at what he saw. 

Slowly Stephen got out his phone and called Tony. When he picked up he turned the volume down and started to talk to Peter. 

“Peter, could you please step back a bit.” 

“I like the view from here Mr. Strange.” Peter started to sway a bit and Stephen felt his heart drop. 

“Peter, can you tell me what’s going through your head.”

Tony was confused but stayed on the line. He started to track Peter’s suit. 

“Mr. Strange, have you ever wanted to die?”

_ Want to die? Why would the kid- _

His thoughts were interrupted by Stephen's deep voice. 

“Peter could you please step off the ledge for me.” 

_ Step off-  _

“NO PETER WAIT! Not that way towards me!” 

_ Shit! _

Everything clicked in Tony’s head and he immediately put on his stealth suit and flew over to Peter’s location. 

As he got closer he saw a Peter’s silhouette, behind him was what could only be Stephen. 

“Peter please step back.” Stephen let out a sigh of relief when Peter turned around. 

“Stephen.” 

“Yes Peter.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Your- Wait! PETER!”

Peter fell backwards waiting to hit the ground but it didn’t come. Instead he felt cool metal arms catch him and bring him back onto the roof. 

Once he was set down on the roof Stephen engulfed him in a strong embrace. 

Peter was confused. 

Tony stepped out of his suit and grabbed onto both of them. 

“Mr. Stark, why did you save me?” 

“Because we love you, Peter. And we can’t lose you.”

“Oh, okay Dad. I love you and Papa too.” The adrenaline fled out of Peter’s body leaving him unconscious. 

Stephen looked up at Tony. “Did he…”

“Yeah he did. But he’s also right here and he’s okay. Come on, take us home.”

Stephen made a portal that led to Peter’s bedroom in the penthouse. He layed Peter down on his bed and sat down next to him. 

Tears streamed down Stephen’s face when the situation caught up to him. 

“Hey, it’s okay Stephen, he’s okay now.” Tony sat down next to Stephen and pulled him into his lap. He grabbed one of his shaking hands and ran his fingers through his hair with the other. “He’s gonna be okay now. I promise.” 

Stephen nodded and tightly screwed his eyes shut. 

“Stephen, open your eyes.” He did and looked up into Tony’s. “Everything is going to be okay.” Tony planted a kiss on Stephen’s forehead and waited for him to also fall asleep.

Tony cuddled up to the two people he loved the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated!


End file.
